Coaxial cable is a typical transmission medium used in communications networks, such as a CATV network. The cables which make up the transmission portion of the network are typically of the “hard-line” variety, while those used to distribute the signals into residences and businesses are typically “drop-line” connectors. A principal difference between hard- and drop-line cables relate to the material composition of the conductive outer conductor. More specifically, hard-line cables include a rigid or semi-rigid outer conductor covered by a weather protecting outer jacket which prevents radiation leakage and protects the inner conductor and core dielectric. Furthermore, the rigidity of the outer conductor enables large straight-line distances to be spanned by hard-line cables. Drop-line cables include a relatively flexible, braided outer conductor that permits bending around obstacles located between the transition/junction box and the television, computer, DVR, and the like. Due to the differences in size, material composition, and performance associated with hard- and drop-line cables, there are different technical considerations involved in the design of the connectors used in conjunction with such cables.
When constructing and maintaining a cable network, the transmission cables are often interconnected by electrical equipment which “conditions” the signal being transmitted. Such electrical equipment is typically housed in a box that may be located outside on a pole, or the like, or underground that is accessible through a cover. In either event, the boxes have standard ports to which the transmission cables may be connected. In order to maintain the electrical integrity of the signal, it is critical that the transmission cable be securely interconnected to the port without disrupting the ground connection of the cable. This requires a skilled technician to effect the interconnection.
Currently, when using a commercially available three piece connector, it is not practical to secure the connector to the outer conductor of the cable prior to securing the front and back portions of the connector to one another. To do so would prevent the portion secured to the cable from turning freely, thus preventing it being easily threaded onto the portion secured in the line equipment (taps, amplifiers, etc.). Instead, the installer holds the cable firmly butted to the connector while tightening the two portions of the connector together; otherwise, the center conductor seizure mechanism may secure the center conductor in the wrong position (leading to inadequate cable retention and electrical connection). It will be appreciated that holding the cable portions together while manipulating two wrenches simultaneously, can be difficult. In addition, it is typically not possible to disconnect the cable from the line equipment without first releasing the cable from the connector, thus breaking what might otherwise have been a good connection in order to perform service or testing. Often, in order to ensure a good connection when reinstalled, it is standard practice to cut and re-prepare the cable, which eventually shortens the cable to the point where a section of additional cable needs to be added or spliced-together.
In addition to the difficulties associated with manipulating multiple parts or components of hard-line connectors, the number of components adversely impacts the cost and complexity of the connector. A connector, whether it is a hard-line or conventional F-type drop-line, connector, typically includes: (i) an outer connector body, (2) an inner post, (3) a threaded coupler, (4) an inner conductor engager, (5) an insulating/centering member, (6) a multi-fingered compression ring/external fastener; (7) a continuity member, and (8) outer conductor engager. Consequently, a typical connector requires at least eight (8) separate components to make a viable mechanical and electrical connection between a coaxial cable and an interface port. Inasmuch as the market for connectors is highly competitive/cost sensitive, the elimination/deletion of even a single element/component can be the difference between being selected as a network supplier or being eliminated from a market in its entirety. This is due to the fact that even a faction of a penny (i.e., in savings) can translate into millions of dollars when considering the billions of connections which will be made. The elimination of several components by a manufacturer can result in sweeping changes in a market, i.e., a complete retrofit of existing devices with a less expensive connector.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, the disadvantages and shortcomings described above